


A Heavenly Morsel

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, a candy store with an adult section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is looking for a present in a candy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavenly Morsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneOddKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/gifts).



The bell above the door tinkled sweetly as Sam entered the brightly lit candy shop. 

“Welcome to the Heavenly Morsel, what can I- well, hello gorgeous!”

Sam chuckled, embarrassed by the endearment. “Hey, uh, afternoon, I, um.” 

“Whoa, there, sorry. Didn’t mean to fluster you!” The blond shopkeeper smiled, his whole face alight. He held up his hands in apology. “Let me try again. I’m Gabe. Anything I can help you find today?”

“Sam.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m looking for a, uh, a gift. Something romantic maybe? But not too-”

“Mushy? Committed?” The clerk ventured, a slight frown darkening his features.

“Girly?”

The man nodded knowingly, shook a finger at him. “I gotcha,” he smirked. “How long have you been dating him?”

“Me?” Sam asked. “N-no, it’s not for me, it’s for my big brother. Wait no,” he rushed to clarify, “It’s for his boyfriend. Except it’s not really his boyfriend. It’s his friend, but they’re practically dating, and I’m just trying to-” Sam sighed, shook his head. “Look, it’s a mess, but-”

The clerk laughed. “No, I get it. I’ve got a brother like that, too. So,” he clapped his hands. “We’re looking for a gift that says, ‘Meddling but not too meddling,’ am I right, Sam?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Gabe slid the short way around a table, edging unnecessarily close to Sam. 

“Whoops, sorry, close quarters around here,” he said, teasing the taller man on his way past. He gestured at Sam to follow. “I’ve got the usual: rose-shaped chocolate lollipops, too girly; bon-bons are romantic and safe,” he added, waving towards the refrigerated case by the register. “Hershey Kisses; M&Ms in any color combination you like; maybe even a 5-lb gummy bear, if you think he might be the type.”

Sam frowned and shook his head no. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t even know if he likes sweets. I never see him eat anything.”

“Or.” Gabe raised his eyebrows and waited for Sam to stop talking. “Or, you could go for the super-duper ultra-deluxe best-worst brother option.”

Sam frowned, a little suspicious. “And what’s that?”

Gabe winked filthily. “Come with me.” He led Sam to a dark curtain at the back of the store. It was perfectly visible, but it seemed to spring from nowhere as they approached. Sam figured that he’d have walked right around it, had the shopkeeper not specifically shown him. “Voila. The adult section.”

“Your candy store has an adult section?”

“Sure does, Sammy. (You mind if I call you Sammy?)”

He shook his head, a small smirk igniting the hazel eyes to gold. “I’m used to it. But it’s cute coming from you. Oh god, Sam, shut up!”

The other man laughed. “Keep getting all flustered around me, you’re gonna give me a big head! But speaking of which,” he reached out and plucked a pink candy from the velvet-covered shelf. “No brotherly deed is complete without a dick-shaped lollipop.”

“Oh that’s so gross!” Sam laughed. “I’ll take a dozen!”


End file.
